El conjunto del día y de la noche
by Little Vampire110
Summary: Bella no estaba del todo convencida, pero tambien pensaba que sería lo mejor para la pequeña criatura que había nacido entre vampiros. Con dolor no tuvimos más remedio que abandonarla en las puertas de aquel orfanato.


Supongo que casi todo está prohibido para mí, pero sentir sus labios besando mi cuello, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y su boca pegada a la mía es, sin duda, lo que yo más deseo

Supongo que casi todo está prohibido para mí, pero sentir sus labios besando mi cuello, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y su boca pegada a la mía es, sin duda, lo que yo más deseo.

-Allie-murmuró una voz-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Alcé la vista y observé unos ojos verdes, rodeados de unas femeninas y largas pestañas negras y profundas, que me miraban con preocupación.

Bebí un largo trago de la botella de vodka que tenía delante de mí y le di una calada al cigarrillo expandiendo el humo por la habitación.

Miré a Carla, la chica más guapa que conocía y asentí con tranquilidad. Ella sonrió y desapareció por la puerta del luminoso ático.

Volví a beber un largo trago de vodka y otra calada.

Carla es mi "tutora" entre comillas. Mis padres son unos auténticos hijos de puta y mi historia es larga, pero aún así no paró de pensar en mi pasado.

Para ellos no existía y era continuamente abusada por ellos, de muchas maneras. Ellos, pero, no eran mis padres auténticos, ya que yo era adoptada. Si, adoptada. Estaba claro porque no me parecía en nada a ellos. Tenía la piel más pálida que cualquier ser humano conocido, los ojos intensamente verdes y el pelo castaño, entre uno cobrizo y caoba, una mezcla extraña, pero que me encantaba. Lo tenía hasta la cintura.

Me di cuenta con el tiempo, que tenía el extraño poder de la telequinesia, juntamente con el extraño don de leer la mente, aunque escasas veces se manifestaba, y una velocidad un poco menos que sobrehumana.

Cuando decidí huir de mi casa, situada en Inglaterra, Carla me encontró. Me asusté un poco al verla. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían en la oscuridad y un pequeño hilillo de líquido escarlata resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Tenía el pelo rubio y corto hasta los hombros. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía y parecía una auténtica diosa. Su cara parecía congelada entre los veintiuno y los veintidós.

No me asusté de su presencia, no parecía tener intención de atacarme, pero no pude evitar que en aquel momento mi cuerpo temblara.

Ella me acogió y me explico muchas cosas. Si, me explico que era un vampiro y me explico todo lo que sabía de ellos.

Yo, por el contrario, le explique mi historia y ella aceptó llevarme con ella. Así fue como nos mudamos a Ottawa, Canadá.

El tiempo fue pasando y yo crecía feliz y libre, Carla no me atosigaba y había días en que se ausentaba por unas semanas y yo me quedaba sola. No me importaba, sabía mantenerme perfectamente, y ella me dejaba dinero por si ocurría algo y me dejaba la despensa, y la nevera, bien abastecida.

Yo sabía cocinar y no tenía ningún problema. Ella era mi madre y, por fin, era feliz.

El tiempo pasó y con ello, llegaba el día de mis catorce años. Mis costumbres cambiaron y me volví más rebelde, aunque mis notas seguían siendo igual de buenas.

Sin embargo, las malas compañías hicieron que me acercara al mundo del alcohol y el cigarro. Las drogas nunca las probé voluntariamente y de eso es lo único de lo que me alegro.

Un día, de esos de los que Carla no estaba en casa, decidí ir a una fiesta que organizaban unas chicas. Cuando llegué a la casa, vi todas las luces encendidas, vasos de plásticos tirados por el césped y alguna que otra prenda colgando de algunos sitios, el típico ambiente de fiesta desmadrada.

Encontré a muchos de mis compañeros entre la gente y lo primero que bebí fue un poco de cerveza, que me hizo marearme y antes de cerrar los ojos escuché risas burlonas.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama. LA cabeza me pesaba y me dolía demasiado.

Nunca supe lo que pasó, nunca me lo pregunté y por mucho que investigue, no había obtenido ninguna respuesta, aunque temía que en ese sitio hubiera sido violada.

Sonreí recordando mis años de alocada juventud y volví a mirar por la ventana mientras bebía otro sorbo directamente de la botella.

Veía la gente caminar sin preocupaciones, las luces iluminando las calles abarrotadas de gentes.

Los coches pasaban veloces por el asfalto, como animales que se movían por la sabana, escupiendo humo por sus tubos de escape.

Pero no había rastro de la persona que, con ansias, buscaba. No aparecía. Su coche no doblaba por ninguna esquina, ni le veía caminando mientras arrastraba las maletas.

Seguí mirando con la esperanza de que apareciera pronto.

El, ya conocido, susurro del reloj me acompaña como música de fondo, la botella había quedado a un lado medio vacía y el cenicero estaba lleno de cigarrillos a medio acabar.

De pronto, vi como las luces de un coche se acercaban y espere con impaciencia a ver un Mercedes negro clase A, pero solo vi un taxi. Suspiré con disgusto, pasaría de largo y me dejaría con sabor amargo en la boca, ya me había pasado en más de una ocasión en todo el día. Esta vez fue diferente y el taxi paró en la acera llamando mi atención. Me fijé mejor y emplee mis facultades vampíricas y olí un aroma dulce y envolvente, escuché una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada, y cuando la puerta del taxi se abrió, vi a un joven de hermosa tez blanca con cabello castaño claro y dorados, un ser perfecto en todas sus partes, que me dejó embelesada y suspirando como una idiota al lado de la ventana.

-Supongo que no querrás que te vea así, ¿verdad cariño?-me sobresaltó la voz de Carla-.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué saliva.

-Vete a arreglar, yo recogeré todo esto-hizo una mueca y levantó la botella y el cenicero-. Pensé que habías dejado esta mierda, si se entera se disgustará mucho, hija…

-Lo sé, lo sé-refunfuñé abriendo el armario-, pero espero que no abras la boca y que no digas nada.

-Sabes que soy una tumba-susurró-, pero no me gusta que bebas, ni que fumes…

-Luego me echas el sermón-suspiré-, pero déjame prepararme-me arrepentí en cuanto vi su mirada furiosa y llameante-, lo siento, intentaré no volver a hacerlo-recité con dramatismo las típicas palabras que utilizaba cuando me encontraba en una mala situación-.

Carla, sabiendo que mentía, no volvió a insistir o se dio por satisfecha, la cuestión es que me dejó intimidad.

Cogí lo primero que encontré en armario teniendo especial cuidado de que oliera bien y no estuviera manchada.

Corrí al baño y me cepillé con fuerza y desesperación los dientes, eliminando rastros de alcohol o de cigarro, repitiendo el proceso dos o tres veces más.

El timbre sonó y mi nerviosismo aumentó. Enjuague como pude los restos de pasta y pasé un cepillo por mi pelo, con desesperación y recogiéndomelo en una coleta alta.

Corrí como si fuera una carrera de cien metros lisos hasta el cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, cerrando los ojos y ralentizando los latidos de mi corazón que latían desbocados.

Al oler el ambiente me di cuenta de que Carla había hecho un buen trabajo y la habitación olía como siempre, a limpio, a aquel olor que tienes a veces cuando te echas mucho agua, era un olor relajante.

No tarde mucho en escuchar la puerta abrirse con desesperación y abrí los ojos esbozando una sonrisa de alegría.

-Hola, princesa-dijo Matt-. ¿Te has sentido muy sola en mi ausencia?

Me levanté y salté de la cama hacia sus brazos rodeando con mis piernas su cintura, mientras el rodeaba con sus brazos mi espalda.

-No seas tan…-dejé la frase en el aire-.

Sus labios se habían juntado con los míos y podía sentir a través de ellos su aroma, el sentimiento que nos unía como a mis padres biológicos, era una sensación tan hermosa que no quería que acabase, pero el siempre los separaba y esta vez no fue diferente, aunque cuando lo hizo me dio una muy buena noticia.

-Los tengo-fueron sus únicas palabras.

Grité de entusiasmo y me abracé a él con fuerza deseando que no me soltase.

--

Este es otro que se me ocurrió hace nada y lo quería poner para que me dierais vuestra opinión, esperare los comentarios.

BEsos y gracias


End file.
